


No Accounting for Taste

by chocoban



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, MMXLC shitposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoban/pseuds/chocoban
Summary: Layer makes a plan to seduce Zero.





	No Accounting for Taste

Here was the plan:

It was one of the most peaceful summers they'd had in a long time, so Alia was organizing a little beach trip for her friends in the Maverick Hunters force, as a kind of reward. Being shy, Layer had initially declined the invitation, but Alia reminded her that Zero would be going too. In fact, as Alia slyly told her, this would be the perfect opportunity for Layer to get a little closer to her favorite hunter. What better way to get into a man's heart than showing him a bit of skin?

After picking out the perfect swimsuit (with Alia's help -- the whole "seduction" thing made it impossible for Layer to pick anything out without burning red with embarrassment), all that was left was to invite Zero to the trip, which Alia helpfully left for Layer to do.

It was supposed to make this more intimate, give him a bit of a teaser. Layer understood this on an intellectual level, and wanted to drop dead on a much baser level.

But here was Zero right in front of her, lounging peacefully on the bench with nothing to distract him from her. It was too late for regrets, now.

But, for some reason, she was having trouble raising her voice. "U-um..."

Zero looked up, and when he saw his navigator he sat up quickly. What was she doing here at a time like this?

"Did something happen? Am I needed somewhere?"

Layer could barely meet his gaze. "Uh...? Oh! Oh, no, there's nothing wrong, I... I just... Would you like to... do you want to..."

As she was trailing off, Zero thought he saw something glitter out of the corner of his eye.

Then, in the corridor far behind his navigator, he saw X step out.

Oh.

Zero felt his mouth go dry for a moment.

X was in an armor that felt familiar, but it was all too different from anything Zero had ever seen. It was silvery and translucent, and caught the light in ways that made X seem like he was glowing. And, framed by that majestic armor, was X's cute little smile when he met eyes with Zero.

Zero stood up quickly as X started running down the corridor towards him.

"X, you're back early," said Zero. He looked over X one more time, now that he had an up close view. "You look--" _amazing, babe,_ "great."

X looked away a little sheepishly. "A lot happened. I'll tell you about it later," he said. "Uh, but I have something to ask you."

"Yeah?"

"Alia's planning a private beach trip, and I was wondering if..."

* * *

Alia groaned and rubbed her temples. "That's what happened?"

From the table she was sitting at, Layer lifted her head up just enough to nod, and then buried her face back into her arms.

Meanwhile, Pallette was on the other side of the room laughing her ass off.

"I'm so sorry," Alia said. "I really didn't know he was going to invite Zero."

"You know X has like three friends, right?" said Pallette, still catching her breath.

Alia glared at her. And then she went to sit down next to Layer, putting an arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"It's okay, really," Alia told her. "It wasn't that important. Besides, your swimsuit's really cute. There's no way he won't see that."

She gave Layer a hug. After a moment, Layer pushed herself up and smiled. She hugged her back.

Alia eventually stood up to leave, while Layer tried to recompose herself. As Alia was walking out, Pallette tapped her on the shoulder and stopped her.

"Hey Alia?" Pallette said, standing on her tippy toes to whisper up at her, "You should just ask her out instead of being her rebound when Zero and X hook up."

And that's how the beach trip was almost (violently) cancelled.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by being real horny for that X armor.


End file.
